Field
The present invention relates generally to compositions and methods for forming biodegradable, plantable and shaped products made with ingredients including seeds, soil and cremains, remains or ashes produced from cremation.
Related Art
Increasingly, society has been performing cremation of deceased loved ones. At a crematorium, a body is incinerated and the remains are then pulverized into ashes or a uniformly powdered product. This product is referred to herein as cremains for sake of convenience. For a typical human body, about 4-6 pounds (1.8 to 2.7 kg) of powdered cremains are produced. Cremains contain mostly calcium phosphates, minor minerals, and salts of potassium and sodium. After treatment, cremains generally are deliverable to a surviving family member.
Often, little attention is paid to the cremains after being produced from a crematorium. Sometimes the cremains are placed into a simple or decorative container. The container and cremains are then statically stored in a designated place of memorial of the deceased, or transported by a custodian and the cremains scattered at a place of interest to survivors some days, weeks or years after the deceased has been cremated. A scattering event results in loss of connection to the cremains.